Nowadays, most people possess a mobile phone. These devices have evolved into those known as smartphones with greater surface areas and smaller thicknesses.
Furthermore, in present-day society, the use of multimedia devices such as tablets or combined devices which are part smartphone and part tablet has arised.
Said devices are specifically designed to enable their use when the user is doing other activities. In the cases where the user is employing the mobile device (telephone, tablet, tablet phone, etc.) while performing other activities, the user has no possibilities of sustain the device on a static base to enable an effective grasp of the device. An example might be the use of these devices when the person is walking, or is showing the multimedia content appearing on the screen to other persons, etc.
That is to say, the user moves the device while himself/herself moves. Thus, the only method to be able to operate the device is to use one hand to hold it, in such a way that only one hand is free to manipulate it. As both hands are necessary (one to hold the device and the other to operate it), the user cannot perform other activities while using the mobile device.
Besides, as mobile telephones, tablets and tablet phones are becoming bigger, the operation of grasping them becomes more complex. This increases the ease with which the device may fall from the hand of the user.
Due to the aforementioned drawbacks, many problems arise concerning the way of grasping mobile terminals. One of those is the worry caused to the user when is going to manipulate the device, having to concentrate on not dropping the device or ensuring the absence of factors causing the device to separate from his hand.
Another problem is discomfort when holding the device since most of times, due to its size, it cannot be held comfortably and securely with the fingers when in use.
Likewise, another problem derived from the aforementioned drawbacks is that the mobile device may fall from the hand of the user to the floor so it or any of its components may break.